Gummi Bears Adventures of Aladdin part 3
meanwhile the Gummi Bears arrive in agrabah on their gummi ship Gruffi well where are we Zummi well Gruffi according to my calculations were in agrabah a time period before our time period Tummi this place sure is hot in wonder if the people here believe in gummi bears Grammi i dont know Tummi Cubbi hey look someones getting chased Aladdin the street rat with bread and his monkey Abu run from Razoul and the gaurds Razoul stop thief ill have your hands for a trophy street rat Aladdin all this for a loaf of bread Cubbi hi sir Aladdin why hello guys what are your names Cubbi well im Cubbi Zummi im Zummi Tummi im Tummi Gruffi im Gruffi Sunni im Sunni Grammi and i am Grammi and were the Gummi Bears Aladdin well nice to meet you Gummi Bears im Aladdin and this is my pet monkey Abu Razoul there he is Gaurd 2 you wont get away so easy Aladdin you think that was easy thrre women look at him laughing Razoul you two over that way you with me we ll find him Aladdin morning ladies Woman getting into trouble a little early today arnt we Aladdin Aladdin trouble no way youre only in trouble if you get caught Razoul grabs him Razoul gottcha Aladdin im in trouble Razoul and this time but Abu pulls his turban over his eyes Cubbi that a boy Abu now lets amscray and he dances on his head and laughs Aladdin perfect timing Abu Abu hello Aladdin come on lets get out of here one jump ahead of the breadline one swing ahead of the sword i steal only what i cant afford Tummi yum bread ah oh quick gummi berry juice Gruffi good thinking Tummi they drink it and outbounce the gaurds Tummi thats everything i think they dunk the gaurds Aladdin one jump ahead of the lawman thats all and thats no joke these guys dont appreciate im broke Razoul riffraff street rat scoundral take that Tummi just a little snack guys gaurds rip them open take it back guys Aladdin cant take a hint gotta face the facts youre my only friends Abu and Gummi Bears women oh its sad Aladdins hit the bottom hes become a one man rise in crime Woman i blame parents except he has not got them Aladdin gotta to eat to live gotta steal to eat tell you all about it when i got the time one jump ahead of the slowpokes one skip ahead of my doom next time gonna use a nom de plume one jump ahead of the hitmen one hit ahead of the flock i think i ll take a stroll around the block they chase them across a herd of sheep crowd stop thief vandal outrage scandal Aladdin lets not be too hasty Woman still i think hes rather tasty Aladdin gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat otherwise we d get along Razoul wrong they chase them but Abu and Cubbi show them their swords Cubbi good thinking Abu gaurd they got swords Razoul you idiots weve all got swords Cubbi well that didnt go great and they drop the swords and run Aladdin one jump ahead of the hoofbeats crowd vandal Aladdin one hop ahead of the hump crowd street rat Aladdin one trick ahead of disaster crowd scoundral Aladdin theyre quick but were much faster crowd take that Aladdin here it goes better throw my hand in wish me happy landing all i gotta do is jump they jump and use a paracute Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof